


How the Wizarding World Wanks

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer at The Burrow and Harry gets some assistance from a friendly mirror that just LOVES to provide wanking material.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Wizarding World Wanks

Harry ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He quickly lowered his hand to grasp his hard cock through his trousers. With two quick tugs, he came in his pants. Moaning, he slowly sank to the floor, his back pressed against the door.

Sprawled in a panting mass on the floor, he kept his hand on his crotch as he thought about the scene that had driven him so quickly to the privacy of the bathroom.

Harry had been sitting in the kitchen at The Burrow, while Ron, Ginny and the twins were out swimming. He could hear the shouting from across the water through the open door.

He'd squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying not to picture the reason he'd begged off of joining them: Ron. Ron wet. Ron laughing in the sunlight. Ron's back rippling as he swam across the pond. Ron creeping up, grabbing him from behind, twirling him around and…. Harry had to stop right there.  _That_  was the reason he couldn't swim with Ron. He was running out of explanations for the inconvenient erections that seemed to spring up whenever Ron was around.

Sitting alone in the kitchen, he had allowed his mind to wander over thoughts of his best mate. Before long, an impressive erection was tenting his trousers. He had trailed one hand down and pressed sharply on his hard cock.

Suddenly, Ron had burst into the kitchen toweling his head. He'd called out to Harry before dropping his wet towel on the kitchen floor. Harry's eyes had snapped to watch Ron, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. Ron was standing completely naked, grinning like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry had squeaked out only one coherent word, "Cock," before turning bright red and dashing from the table.

This was how he had ended up in the bathroom shaking and coming in his pants.

"Fuck! Just…fuck! Why did I do that? He'll never talk to me again. He must know what I was doing. How could he not…" Harry sat on the floor mumbling to himself.

 _Well dear, I think that was certainly the quickest orgasm I'VE ever witnessed._

Harry's head snapped up as his eyes scanned the room for the source of the voice. "Who…who said that?" he stuttered, still trying to calm his breathing.

 _Yoo hoo. Up here. Mirror, mirror on the wall, and all that jazz._

"Great, now the mirror catches me wanking, too," Harry muttered as he wordlessly cleaned the mess he'd made of himself. Being a wizard did have its advantages, however he quickly decided that talking mirrors were NOT one of them.

 _Dear, I would not call that a wank. You have no form. No rhythm. No control._

"What would you know about it?" Harry grumbled as he stood and began to wash his hands. Cleaning spells were damn useful, but his hands never felt quite clean without soap and water.

 _I will have you know that I am well-versed in the wanking habits of wizards. And witches for that matter. I cannot tell you how many countless times I have seen the occupants of this house and even their guests run in here for a quick toss._

"And do you taunt all of them on their technique?" Harry asked, as he reached for the towel.

 _I could give you some tips if you are embarrassed about your performance._

"Embarrassed," Harry spluttered. "Why would I…should I really be embarrassed?" he finished meekly, staring at the mirror as if for guidance.

 _Just have a seat over there and I will let you in on some secrets. Angle me that way so I can see you while I talk to you._

Harry turned the mirror before he lowered the lid to sit on the toilet, the only available seat in the bathroom.

 _Now, there are many different ways to wank. And I've seen them all. For example…the oldest boy, what was his name? Oh yes, Bill._

 _Bill liked to take very hot showers. Steaming up my glass. He would clean himself, and then slowly trail his hand down his wet body, stopping to comb his fingers through the hair on his stomach. By this time, the pounding of the water would have him highly aroused._

 _He would take his hard prick in his hand, and squeeze tightly around the base. Rocking his hips backward and forward, he'd start to moan. Then he would stroke his cock from base to tip, ending at the head with a tight, twisting squeeze. I would know he was close to coming when he'd start panting. All too soon, his back would arch, and he'd shoot pearly strands of come against the back wall of the shower._

 _Now that was entertaining to watch._

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Listening to the story of Bill wanking, he replaced the redhead in the story with his own favorite Weasley, imagining Ron leaning against the shower wall, trailing his hand along his hard cock had Harry erect instantly.

 _Well, it seems you liked that story, dear. How about that nice older chap? I don't think I know his name. He's the one that groans "Sirius" when he wanks._

"That would be Remus, then. I don't know if I want to hear that one." The truth was, Harry had harbored a slight crush on Professor Lupin. It wasn't until a few years later that his fascination with Remus led him to a realization about his own sexuality.

 _Oh, but you must. He is very inventive. He likes to slide a finger or two inside himself while he wanks. He always has such explosive orgasms. And he growls when he comes. That's very attractive. But if you don't want to hear about it, I won't go on._

Harry whimpered as he pressed one hand firmly onto his newly awakened arousal.

 _Hmmm, seems like I might get a second showing out of you after all. Shall I continue?_

"Yes, please," Harry whispered.

 _Oh, I know who I should tell you about. The youngest boy, Ron. I think you'll be very interested to hear this one._

"Oh, shit," Harry murmured as he fumbled to unfasten his trousers. He lifted his arse to slide both trousers and pants to the floor. He slid one hand around his cock as he prepared to listen.

 _That one…he's the most inventive boy I've ever had the pleasure to watch. He never wanks the same way twice. Sometimes he pops in for a quick toss - a couple strokes and he's finished - but at least he manages to get his pants off._

Harry was sure if mirrors could smirk, this one would be doing just that.

 _Other times, he'll spend nearly an hour, stroking and caressing every part of his body, bringing himself to the edge, then forcing himself back. All that red hair is enticing…beautifully dark when he stands in the shower, water trailing down his body in rivulets._

Harry groaned and began to lightly stroke his cock, closing his eyes to imagine exactly what the mirror was describing. He knew just how delectable Ron looked naked and wet. If he'd had any problems remembering from communal showers in the dorm, the scene in the kitchen took care of them.

Slouching back, he raised one leg to the edge of the bathtub to make himself more comfortable. Trailing one hand behind his bollocks, he slowly thrust himself into the tight ring of his fingers.

 _Oh, that's nice dear. A big improvement over your first attempt._

"Will you just shut up with the critique and keep on with your story?" Harry grunted through clenched teeth.

 _Yes, so where was I? Oh, yes. Our Ron in the shower. Once he's nice and wet, he will pick up the soap. Just getting his hands nice and slippery. Then he'll lean his shoulders against the wall and spread his feet. He'll trail both slippery hands from the head to the base of his hard cock three or four times._

 _When he's ready, he'll still his hand and thrust his hips forward to gain the friction he wants. In and out of his fist. It's quite entrancing to watch that dark purple tip push out, and then disappear inside his hand. Oh, I imagine he has such strong hands. By this time, he usually starts making noise._

Harry was beginning to moan himself. His hips thrusting in time with the rhythm he had set on his hard cock. The precome leaking from the tip provided a slick slide along the hard shaft. He was quickly approaching orgasm, yet again, and reached down to cup his bollocks, rolling them roughly in the palm of his hand.

 _Now, I can tell when Ron is about to come. He always does the same thing. No matter how he wanks, he will reach one hand up to grab a nipple and twist hard. That will bring him over the edge every time. And then, as he begins to come, he always shouts out the same thing…let's see…it's always: "Fuck me, Harry. Oh fuck! I'm coming for you, Harry."_

At the mention of his name, Harry's eyes snapped open and he began to come harder than he'd ever done before shouting, "Fuck! Ron…ron ron ron!"

Just as he was shouting through the last of his orgasm, the bathroom door flew open and Ron dashed in, ready to defend Harry. In the split second it took Ron to figure out that Harry hadn't been calling for his help, but calling out his name in the throes of passion, Harry turned bright red and tried to cover what he had been doing.

"All right there Harry?" Ron chuckled as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Oh shit, Ron. I'm sorry I was just…" Harry stuttered as he tried to pull his pants back up.

"You were just wanking. And thinking about me, weren't you?"

"It's not that…it's just, the mirror…about you…and…SHIT!" Harry fell as he tripped over his half-removed trousers. Stumbling forward, he found himself supported by the hard plane of Ron's chest.

"Well, I was coming in here to see if you were OK. And apologize for turning up naked in the kitchen. The twins turned my shorts invisible and I just…" Ron broke off his explanation as Harry leaned farther forward into his arms.

"Mmmm…don't care about that now. Just have one question for you. Do you think about me when you wank?" Harry said, beginning to pull away.

Ron seemed to be thinking about how to answer the question, when he suddenly pulled Harry back into the circle of his arms and mumbled, "Always," before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

The two stood entangled, oblivious to the soft laughter coming from the mirror.

 _It works every time._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fest at a site I no longer wish to promote...just know that the fest was called "I Touch Myself"  
> Prompted by matildabishop who suggested I use the mirror in the bathroom at The Burrow giving technique tips. And griffstudent who innocently suggested Ron catching Harry wanking. Yum.  
> I decided to make this my first post at this new archive to see if I should post more of my old work. Let me know if you'd like more?


End file.
